Jason Todd (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X Jason Todd was born the son of common crook Willis Todd and drug addict and small time criminal Catherine Todd. Even at a young age, Jason was relatively alone, with his father either in a cell somewhere or out at the bars and his mother usually out of it from some type of drug. This minimal parental supervision led Jason to become very street smart, having to steal to get anything he need. At the age of ten, Jason's father died in prison during a riot and his mother, who overcome with grief overdosed on heroine. After his parent's deaths Jason was sent to one of Gotham's foster homes, where he was constantly beaten and bully by the staff and other foster kids. He would run away when he was 11 and live on the street in till he was 13, when really in need of cash he attempted to steal one of the Bat-mobile's tires. He was caught by Batman, who felt sorry for him took him in and revealed his identity to him. Jason would become the new Robin shortly after this, due to wanting to be useful and support from Batman. Jason was a good Robin, but he was not like Dick Grayson. Where Dick was patient and very focused, Jason was rash and impulsive. Jason's attitude would be his downfall after he went searching for his mother, who apparently faked her death and began working for the Joker. He would eventually find his mother, but shortly after he does he and her were killed by the Joker who beat Jason with a crowbar and then blew up the building he was in, killing him. Batman would find Jason's body moments later and would bury him on the Wayne Manor property and keep his Robin costume in the Batcave. A few days after his death, his body would be stolen by Ra's al Ghul who felt sorry for the boy and thought he could use him against Batman. He would place Jason's body in a Lazarus Pit and resurrect him. The process would initially bring Jason back slightly unhinged, Ra's expected this and would use his insanity to manipulate him into training to get revenge on Batman for his death. Jason would take the alias of Red Hood and begin operating as a gang-lord in Gotham. During this time he would challenge Black Mask and Penguin for power and attempt to get revenge on Batman. Batman would discover Jason's identity and try to bring him back from Ra's influence. This would eventually work and Jason would become a vigilante for hire. The X Years After Batman began to succumb to vampirism, he tried to keep his allies away from him. Jason was not as aware of Batman's illness and was kept in the dark by both Dick and Tim. Upon discovering the two's deception, Jason decided to protect the people of Gotham from Batman, rather then continue to fail to kill Batman. Jason would enter Old Gotham of his own free will and would form the Red Hood Gang, to protect the innocent people that Penguin had either trapped or sent to Old Gotham. Destiny X Arc The Night of the Dark Knight Notes * Batman blames Jason's rashness, which caused his death on himself. Stating that he didn't provide as much physical and mental training for Jason as he did for Dick before allowing him to first go out with as Robin. Category:Males Category:Gun Wielders Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Detectives Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Projectiles Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Regular Humans